


【all瑶】魔道全部支线通关攻略

by bailan527



Category: all 瑶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailan527/pseuds/bailan527
Summary: 一个第一人称解说论坛体。
Relationships: all瑶, 恶友, 金光瑶/秦愫
Kudos: 13





	【all瑶】魔道全部支线通关攻略

鹅厂最近新出的游戏魔道大家应该都玩过了，这款游戏很难得的居然是单机类型通关解谜游戏，和鹅厂以往社交性完全不一样。

魔道的世界观设定是一个架空的低魔修仙世界，但它不是我们往常仙侠世界中的门派为主流，而是像魏晋南北朝时期一样以世家大族为社会主流。

大家第一次过的时候都是很多隐藏对话和技能都不能自由使用，基本上都是走的主线结局。  
玩家初次打开游戏新手村都是在莫家庄，然后碰上姑苏蓝氏来的蓝景仪、蓝思追等小辈，再看到蓝二。  
到这里的对话我们可以知道我们操纵的角色是被这具身体原来的主人莫玄羽献舍而来的夷陵老祖魏无羡。  
接下来我们可以在收获一头驴子作为，去新地再图，遇见兰陵金氏的金凌和云梦江氏的江澄，关于夷陵老祖魏无羡的身前事也一点一点拉开帷幕。  
主线剧情就是在查找鬼手的线索，然后一路过地图，邂逅不同家族和人物，再回忆回忆以前的事情，最后在观音庙以金光瑶和聂明玦被封入棺一起镇压结束，主线剧情到此为止。

老白我呢，是很喜欢金光瑶的，虽然知道剧情最后他结局很惨，但是奈何人物原画和配音非常逆天，为了看脸，我通关后又连刷了一个月的游戏，只恨他是最后大boss，必须得推，不推游戏进度也会自动推他。  
就在昨天又通关之后，发现页面下面出现了一个支线结局资源包下载，一直以为只有一个单项结局的游戏居然后期补游戏内容，虽然不是很懂官方的蜜汁操作，但是不管了，先下下来再说。  
重新安装游戏资源后，由于我早就已经主线结局远洋通关好几遍了，我再打的时候就发现了很多与一周目的主线不一样的地方。

一周目的时候，玩家都是魏无羡视角，为了推剧情，可以对话的人物就只有那几个，对话的内容也都是为主线结局服务，可以触碰的物品也就那几样，跑地图也很受限制。新资源安装之后，跑地图基本上不受限制，可对话的人物也大大增加，剧情人物之间的关系也更加错综复杂。  
如果说新资源加载之前的游戏叫魔道，最后结局是推掉boss,忘羡夫夫he，那加载了新资源包的游戏我建议改名叫仙督，游戏全都是玩家不同操作引发的超级混乱的观音庙和最终结局，这些结局全都以金光瑶为中心的，打的时候简直惊呆我。  
大家还记得魏无羡的共情技能吗，这是之前剧情里解谜的一大神技能，但是在二周目的时候，除了对那些尸体使用，对人物和特殊道具也是可以使用的，这个大家一定要记住！非常、非常、非常的有用！  
好，我们开始步入正题。

我们先说恶友吧。

大家应该还记得义城的薛洋吧，这家伙虽然长得不错，但是一周目的时候看完了晓星尘的全剧情，我恨不得当场垂死这家伙。虽然一周目观音庙的时候通过金光瑶向蓝曦臣认罪和聂明玦的共情，我们也知道了这家伙和金光瑶的关系非同一般，但是我新周目的时候经常和他对话，他除了晓星尘，说的最多的就是我有一个朋友巴拉巴拉，然后我试着点他的佩剑‘降灾’，还真的能用共情看到一些回忆，这其中有金光瑶把‘降灾’送给他的场景；有他们两个人一个掀摊一个付钱的场景；还有他们双双笑着，一个喝茶一个割舌头场景，类似的画面不少，这种不知道说是狼狈为奸还是大佬带崽崽的既视感简直了。  
在通过道具解锁了至少三个恶友的场景之后，玩家就能对薛洋本人使用共情，可以看到金光瑶把他领回金家，还给他取了个字的剧情。大家，要杀全家连条狗也不留的薛洋，有个字，叫“成美”，取自“君子成人之美”的典故。我当时看的时候简直了，敛芳尊人才啊！虽然后面薛洋百般抗议，但是金光瑶巍然不动，索性这个字也没什么人知道，除了金光瑶也没谁敢喊出口。  
在解锁了恶友相关至少五个片段，且没有去解锁其他人的回忆剧情，就这样到观音庙，虽然剧情全部都不动，但是最后cg画面显示会有身着黑衣白衣的两个人一起除祟夜猎，黑衣男子闹着没劲，说还没有那棺材上的禁制麻烦，白衣男子无奈叹息一声“成美，别闹”，接着拿出一颗糖塞他嘴里。根据身高差和这个对话，我们可以猜出来应该是没死的薛美美回来把他的‘一个朋友’从棺材里刨了出来，然后两个人就暂时隐姓埋名在江湖上浪了。  
这是第一条恶友线，还有一条恶友线需要先达成上述支线的所有条件，即至少在薛洋那里解锁相关五个片段，在上金麟台找一直金光瑶对话薛洋相关问题，虽然金光瑶不会对我们承认薛洋是他朋友，但是你如果能在金光瑶那里刷到恶友相关片段，那这条线的结局就是观音庙的时候聂明玦还没出场，薛洋就带着一堆凶尸来围庙，然后金光瑶、苏涉、薛洋三人带着他们的手下撤退，远渡东洋，最后cg就是茶馆里的说书人讨论东瀛一个新兴家族 。这条线的结局还比较好，除了曦瑶be以外，没死几个人，boss组在外面混的挺潇洒。

接下来我们说愫瑶线。

秦愫小姐姐主线通过关的大家应该都知道，原本是所有女修都羡慕的对象，奈何他们爹不是人，从神仙眷侣变有情人终成兄妹。同样，在不解锁其他剧情人物的基础上，只要你在清谈会之前成功刷出至少五条愫瑶剧情，就能在芳菲殿避免愫姐自杀，同时愫姐会告诉她瑶哥给她信的疑似聂怀桑的人，接着会有两个提问，这时候玩家会带入金光瑶视角，第一个问题“阿松的死是不是跟你有关”这里不会有选项，金光瑶会回答是个意外，第二个问题，问“你还爱我吗”，这里会有两个选项，一个是“一直都爱”，一个是“曾经爱过，但是不能再爱了”。  
选了“一直都爱”，那面对后面百家的盘问愫姐会直接把她老爹秦正业找来，和百家当面对峙，表示信上的内容子虚乌有来洗脱金光瑶罪名，两个人后面虽然没孩子但是依旧以夫妻名义过一辈子，结局cg是长大了的金凌含泪把两个人一起合棺葬入金家陵墓。  
选了“曾今爱过”，伤心欲绝的愫姐还是会找老爹来帮忙，为了秦老爹，两人虽然在外人面前会演戏，但是关系彻底修复不了，愫姐除了公开场合露面其余时候都把自己关房间里拒绝见金光瑶，金光瑶也不会主动去找愫姐，但是每天都会剪一只花放在愫姐窗台。最后结局是愫姐病逝，葬回秦家的祖坟，一只手把金家族谱和地方志上关于愫姐的内容全部抹掉。

我缓一下，手稍微有点酸，等会儿接着放其他支线结局攻略


End file.
